moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anwen mab Rheinallt
Dame Angèlique mab Reginald (Born '''Angèlique d'Arcey', 21 June, 14 L.C.) is a Human Paladin hailing from the Kingdom of Stormwind. Born to two commoners in Old Town, Angèlique was a healthy child at birth which was uncommon for newborns in the district. She grew up to the sounds of soldiers training, drunks brawling, and criminals scheming. Angèlique took a keen interest in swordplay. She would climb the walls of the training yard and watch the guards march, train, and exercise. In the beginning, she would just be a silent spectator, but after awhile she practiced along with the soldiers - matching their every move, albeit very clumsily, with her "sword and board". When she was 16, Angèlique eventually caught the eye of a paladin by the name of Lord Halforth Liam Barrett. Lord Barrett was a veteran warrior, doing most of his fighting in the Borean Tundra during the Invasion of Northrend in December of 30 L.C. He had come back to Stormwind due to injuries he had sustained in the field. He saw the teenaged Angèlique conversing amongst the trainees on their break and later watched her spar with several of them. He eventually introduced himself to her and offered to tutor her in the art of war, only if she devoted herself to the Holy Light as well. With Lord Barrett's guidance, Angèlique became a full-fledged paladin at the age of 18. She spent the next three years with the Argent Crusade as a peacekeeper, and occasional liason to Stormwind. During a return trip to Light's Hope Chapel, Angèlique stopped at Tyr's Hand for some much needed rest. There she met Dame Spei Hildebrandt, a member of the Remnants of Lordaeron. She offered an invitation to Angèlique to join the Remnants, which she accepted, despite her being from the southern kingdom. She currently serves under Highlord Bradian MacKay within the Remnants. She has also renounced her loyalties to Stormwind in favor of the Mynydd, pledging her loyalty to Llewellan ap Gruffudd, the Arglwydd y Mynydd. Appearance WIP Items and Companions Dawn's Vengeance, Blade of House Barrett The greatsword of her late mentor, Lord Halforth Liam Barrett. Commissioned by Sir Kallo Reynnet Barrett in -47 L.C., Dawn's Vengeance was forged in the Halls of Ironforge by two dwarven weaponsmiths, Durid Silverheart and Thalim Lightbuckle. The blade is made up of truesilver which gives it a pure-white sheen when held up to the light. It had been in the Barrett family for 84 years before Halforth lost his life, passing on the blade to Angèlique. Libram of Hope A libram previously owned by Lord Halforth Liam Barrett. The libram consists of twelve theses on hope and how it affects an individual or group. The book is bound in leather, with decorative steel edgings. Armor Angèlique's armor was a gift from Lord Barrett. Forged in Lakeshire, the full set is a mixture of steel plates and chainmail links. It allows Angèlique to move more freely than full-plated armors. The chainmail provides defense against slashing from swords or axes and the plate protects from most projectiles. However, the armor is extremely weak against maces and thrusting weapons, such as spears and halberds. Aurore Angèlique's mount of choice is a purebred palomino from the Eastvale Logging Camp in Elwynn Forest. This magnificent mare once belonged to Lord Barrett, but was passed off to Angèlique when he died. Aurore is equipped with a leather saddle, several possession bags and pouches, and standard-steel cavalry armor. =History= ---- Childhood Angèlique was born in the Old Town District of Stormwind City to Reginald Hamilton, a farmer hailing from Westfall, and Colette d'Arcey, a commoner. Inquisitive at an early age, Angèlique frequented the barracks in Old Town to watch the soldiers of the crown train, much to the dismay of her parents. She spectated from the shadows, eventually mimicking their movements with her homemade sword and shield - a branch and a pot lid. WIP Adulthood WIP Friends and Relationships Colwyn ap Iorweth A Mynydd warrior in service to Llewellan ap Gruffud. Angèlique met Colwyn in Tyr's Hand several days after her induction into the Remnants of Lordaeron. At first, she was very shy around Colwyn, avoiding eye contact, stuttering, and making a fool of herself. He offered to help train her and build her confidence. After a week of one-on-one tutelage, she and Colwyn shared an intimate moment with one another and have been dating since. Colwyn is also responsible for Angèlique's transition into the Mynyyd - teaching her the language, customs, and values of his people. Bethany Hamilton A strong woman who prefers to solve things with her fists rather than talking things out. She is Angèlique's half-sister, through a shared father. Bethany is very protective of Angèlique, always trying to coddle her. She is rather hostile towards Colwyn because of his relationship with her sister. Fychan mab Derec Another Mynydd warrior in service to Llewellan. Fychan and Angèlique have an odd relationship. Angèlique was very intimidated by Fychan during their initial meetings, however she has soon warmed up to the younger woman. At present, the two are good friends and comrades-in-arms. Angèlique also teases Fychan whenever she gets the chance to. Llewellan ap Gruffudd The Arglywdd y Mynyyd, or Lord of the Mynydd. Angèlique met Llewellan in the infirmary of Tyr's Hand. She was fascinated by the man's feminine features and spoke with him on occasion about it. She has gotten to know Llewellan more and more after courting Colwyn. Angèlique currently serves as him as a member of the Cadwiaid, Llewellan's personal retinue, alongside Colwyn and Fychan. Halforth Barrett A Knight of the Silver Hand who mentored Angèlique. Halforth trained her from the age of 16, teaching her about the Three Virtues, the Light, and swordsmanship. Angèlique considers him as a second father, as her real father was a drunken mess. He lost his life in Duskwood saving Angèlique from several undead creatures. He is currently buried behind the Cathedral in Stomrwind. Trivia * ''Angèlique (an-juh-leek) ''is a French name. It means Angelic; like an angel. Angel. * Her surname ''mab Reginald is play off Welsh(?) naming practices, meaning: daughter of Reginald. * Before taking on the surname mab Reginald, her surname was ''d'Arcey ''; from the French province of Arcey.Category:Human Category:Mynydd Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand